Himawari Naruto Next Generstions
by Okabe-Rintaro
Summary: Esta no es la historia de mi padre tratado de volverse Hokage o la de mi hermano tratando de superarlo, esta es mi historia...


**Himawari N.N.G: prólogo.**

Las gotas de agua caían a la par qué, el cielo era iluminado por potentes rayos los cuales hacían retumbar los vidrios de las casas, una gota en especial cayó del cielo negro aquella noche tormentosa dándole a una ventana, adentro de la misma en la habitación había una pequeña bebe que lloraba y gritaba tratando de llamar la atención.

—Todo esto es una locura, por favor pare Lord Uchiha—Un movimiento a las afuera del cuarto junto a un débil brillo de una katana a la vez que una pared es manchada de sangre para la conversión entre ambos individuos. La puerta de la habitación se abre con fuerza dejando ver a un hombre de capa negra y rostro manchado de sangre a la vez qué sus ojos se iluminaban en ese mismo tono, atrás de el se observaban cuerpos sin vida de hombres con mascaras con formas de animales denominados Ambus, el hombre camina hacia la cuna hasta poder ver a la bebé la cual para su llanto para quedar mirando los ojos rojos del mencionado, otro rayo se precipita dejando ver que el rostro de la criatura tiene dos marcas en cada mejilla y sus ojos azules un poco claros decoraban su rostro, mechones de cabello azul se miraban cubriendo una parte de su cabeza, la bebe estaba cubierta con una manta amarilla.

El hombre estiró su mano hacia la bebé pero antes de alcanzarla otro rayo interrumpió la escena, atrás del hombre se veía a otro más en la puerta, sus orbes azules brillaban en la mientras su cabello rubio se sacudía un momento.

—Es hora de empezar... —Dijo el hombre de negro mirando sobre su hombro al nuevo individuo.

—Así es—El rubio miro a la niña de la cuna un momento y luego miro al hombre—Suerte Sasuke—

—Igual... Naruto—

Lo siguiente que se vio fue como una parte del hospital de la aldea explotaba y luego como se precipitan a la habitación cien ninjas a la vez.

Entre ellos entra uno que tenía el cabello con forma de piña—¡Hokage-sama, que ocurrió!—El Hokage yacía en el suelo con una herida en el hombro izquierdo respirando agitadamente—Sasuke... Himawari... Sasuke se llevo a mi Hija ¡Traigan a mi hija de nuevo ahora!—

Los Shinobis algunos se asustaron un poco, los más veteranos se congelaron y los otros sólo esperaron a ver que pasaba—¿C-Como pasó esto?—

—¡Quiero a cada Shinobi del país del fuego rastreando a Sasuke, sus órdenes es traerlo vivo o muerto pero sin dañar a la bebe ahora!—

Los truenos seguían a la par que un millar de ninjas recorrían los bosques del país del fuego, muchos pensaban qué morirían si se enfrentaban al fugitivo, otros que no conocían su abominable poder sólo pensaban en cumplir la misión para poder obtener gloria y fama.

Mientras qué, a la salida del país del fuego Sasuke avanzaba entre los árboles hasta que dos kunai cayeron entre sus pies, este se quedó un momento estoico y al subir la mirada observó a un Grupo de Ambus—De aquí no pasas, Uchiha Sasuke—Este endureció su mirada apretando a la bebe contra su pecho a la par que en su mirada brillaba el Mangekio Sharingan. Un brillo morado se observó en el bosque antes de qué Sasuke saliera dando un salto enorme de un viejo lugar llamado el Valle del Final, al caer al otro lado miro sobre su hombro un último momento la dirección de la aldea antes de unirse en la oscuridad con la bebé en sus brazos.

 _13 años más tarde._

En la aldea de las hojas brillaba la tranquilidad de la noche, ya todos dormían y nada podía interrumpir esa tranquilidad, excepto los pasos apresurados de muchos Ambus corriendo en dirección noroeste de la aldea donde en un lugar apartado habían grandes voces proclamando y exigiendo algo en particular.

Un grupo de jóvenes, todos disfrazados y con una máscara, rodeaban una enorme jaula de metal que servía como un Ring, arriba de este habían dos jóvenes más, uno ensangrentado y su oponente, una chica de cabello rubio que estaba por mucho en mejores condiciones que el otro, apenas con su ropa sucia en algunas partes y con contusiones pequeñas en el cuerpo—¡Sangre, Sangre, Sangre!—Se escuchaban los gritos mientras el joven de la plataforma se lanzaba hacia la chica que con una sonrisa alzaba su mano tomando la del joven desviando la mano del chico a un lado—Lo siento, sigo siendo la campeona—Su mano se movió con fuerza para impactar el pecho del chico con fuerza mandándole a volar para chocar con la reja logrando que se deformara por la potencia, la joven que seguía con la mano alzada sonreía contenta a la vez que todos la ovacionan gritando su nombre claramente falso.

Todo era alegre hasta que se escuchan unos silbatos en todas partes, todos los jóvenes no esperan un segundo y emprenden una huida a gran escala, por supuesto incluso se llevaron al combatiente que quedó tendido en el suelo, entre ellos la chica rubia que comenzó a saltar entre árboles.

Al mismo tiempo habían muchas alarmas en todos lados, y se veía a los Ambus arrestado a varios jóvenes que habían participado en aquel evento, los cuales reclamaban por el trato dado sin embargo, aquella chica había llegado a la terraza de un alto edificio, cayó sentada riendo por la situación hasta qué.

Un Ambu también rubio cayó atrás de ella, el joven tenía 15 o 16 años, ambos guardaron silencio hasta qué el Ambu habló.

—¿No has aprendido aún Hermanita qué no deberías cometer tonterías así dattebasa?—Preguntó el joven quitando su máscara dejando ver un rostro idéntico al Del Séptimo Hokage a excepción de algunos cambios en el cabello y que tuviera una marca menos en su mejilla. La chica sonrió y también se quito su máscara volteando a ver al chico revelando un rostro igual al suyo solo que con facciones más femeninas y con su cabello rubio también algo corto, esta sonrió más y suspiro—Que aguafiestas eres Boruto nii san—Le dio una mirada con medio berrinche mientras la ceja del rubio se movía por el enojo—¿Aguafiestas? ¿¡Aguafiestas!? No eras idiota ¿Si sabes qué tienes una orden de arresto contra s ti y a medio batallón Ambu buscándote?—

—Lo se, lo se deja de recordarlo—El viento sacudió el cabello de la joven mientras Boruto suspiraba bajando los brazos resignado—No podré protegerte por más tiempo idiota, si papá se entera entonces... —

—Te veo para el desayuno—No espero nada y se levanto para saltar por la baranda del edificio—¡Oye espera idiota!—Boruto se acerco por la baranda solo para verla perderse entre las penumbras. Solo se cruzo de brazos y suspiro—Que fastidio Dattebasa, me pregunto si... —Boruto se quedo pensativo mirando a la nada—Si ella me hubiera dado menos problemas—Boruto se queda pensativo hasta que un segundo Ambu cae tras de el—Boruto, tenemos que volver con padre para entregar al informe —Boruto lo voltea a ver para sonreír, recoje su máscara y la coloca en su rostro—Ya voy, Kawaki—Los dos desaparecen de un segundo a otro dejando la azotea sola.

Todo esto ocurre mientras a miles de kilómetros, entre un bosque nevado se ve a una chica de pelo azul saltando desesperada entre los árboles, la joven debe tener 13 años y tiene un abrigo bastante caliente.

De un segundo a otro se escucha un zumbido y entre los árboles sale una cadena negra que destruye todo a su alrededor, la cadena golpea la rama donde estaba por saltar la joven causando qué está cayera al suelo con fuerza—Maldita sea—La joven voltea para mirar a bastantes Ambus, 7 para ser exactos en los árboles mirándole con tranquilidad—¡En donde está mi papá y porque me persiguen, respondan!—Grita la chica molesta dejando ver a una joven hermosa de ojos azules y sin marcas en las mejillas, que tenía un peinado curioso.

Los Ambus no responden, ellos tienen todos mascaras negras además de un traje gris, todos sacan sus espadas para apuntarle a ella y saltar todos al mismo tiempo contra la chica que solo pega un grito antes de sacar dos kunai y ponerse en posición defensiva, fuera a morir o no, nunca les dejaría una batalla fácil...


End file.
